Dentro del Anima Crudelis
by Fly From Death
Summary: Todos conocen y temen al poderoso Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort; pero pocos saben su verdadero pasado. Esta es la vida de un pequeño Tom Riddle, sus problemas, sus pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, sus miedos y sus más profundos deseos de niño. One shots.
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

Dentro del Anima Crudelis

**Decidí convertir esta historia en una serie de Drabbles. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y pienso que esa sera la major forma de expresarlas.**

***Todo personaje que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling, los demás son mios.**

_Todos conocen y temen al poderoso Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort; pero pocos saben su verdadero pasado. Esta es la vida de un pequeño Tom Riddle, sus problemas, sus pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, sus miedos y sus más profundos deseos de niño._

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Sentía un dolor terrible. No sabía como no había muerto aún, con lo debilitada que estaba. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que había acudido a ese orfanato muggle. Estaba débil y desesperada, y debía encontrar ayuda pronto porque su hijo iba a nacer. Las mujeres a su lado le decían palabras de aliento pero ella solo podía distinguir una que otra frase. Solo quería que todo acabara, el dolor... el dolor era inmenso. Aunque sabía que su bebé la necesitaba, también sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que lo lograra. Pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí, por su bebé, porque era lo único que le quedaba. Toda su vida había sido rechazada, humillada por su padre, su hermano y hasta por el amor de su vida. A su mente le llegó un breve recuerdo de ese día, el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada, el día en que Tom la dejó para siempre.

_Ese día no le había puesto en su café la dosis de poción de amor que normalmente le ponía._ _Le restó importancia, nada de eso parecía importante ya. Estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo de su Tom. Eso cambiaría todo. Apenas podía contener la emoción..._

_"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué __dices__? -Veía como sus ojos comenzaban a cobrar vida, notaba un brillo en ellos que no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo.- ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a ser padre! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! ¡Estás loca! ¡Loca!"_

-Usted puede hacerlo señora, ¡vamos! Ya casi. -escuchó que una de las mujeres le decía.

Que fácil para ellas era decirlo, no tenían ni idea del dolor, ni de lo débil que se encontraba, ni de cuantos días llevaba sin comer bien...

Y entonces lo supo. Había terminado.

Escuchó el llanto del bebé y las exclamaciones de alegría de las mujeres. Su niño había nacido. Rápidamente demandó que se lo entregaran, tenía que verlo, tenía que ver a su bebé.

Cuando lo tomó en sus brazos sintió orgullo recorrer todo su ser. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, y era _suyo._ Entonces supo que su bebé estaba destinado a ser grande. A ser todo lo que ella no pudo ser. Y nadie lo rechazaría, como a ella, ni lo humillarían, porque él sería poderoso. Sí, sería brillante y poderoso, pondría en alto el nombre de su familia, y ella quería estar ahí para ver a su bebé hacer todo eso.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle.- dijo casi en un susurro, y sus fuerzas ya no dieron para más.

...

Encerrado en su cuarto, debajo de las viejas sábanas, se hallaba Tom, un niño de siete años, cabello y ojos negros; de tez pálida. Su cuarto solo tenía dos camas, una mesita de noche entre ellas, y un armario. Era pequeño y sencillo, y lo compartía con un niño mayor que él llamado Leni.

Tom miraba el pequeño objeto en sus manos. Era un collar de oro que tenía una medallita con las inscripciones "M.B" en ella. Parecía un objeto valioso, algo que su dueño extrañaría. Se lo había robado a un niño llamado Martin Baltor. Este debió tenerlo antes de llegar al orfanato, pues no había manera posible de que lo hubiera adquirido estando en este lugar donde apenas les daban lo necesario. En fin, se lo había robado a Martin porque le había dicho a Domer donde se estaba escondiendo. Domer y su ganga, por supuesto, lo encontraron y le dieron la paliza del siglo. Y todo porque Tom había tenido la _descortesía _de negarse a darle su almuerzo a Domer cuando éste exigió que se lo diera. Y esto no era nada nuevo. Domer Sheldon era el mayor de todos los niños del orfanato y creía que podía gobernarlos por eso. No era gordo, pero sí de complexiones anchas; tenía el pelo castaño y ojos de un verde oscuro. A Tom le hervía la sangre de tan solo pensar en él, o en cualquiera de los estupidos que lo seguía. Ya sea por miedo, por conveniencia (como en el caso de Martin), o por que simplemente les gustaba dar palizas a todo el mundo, Domer tenía sus seguidores y nadie le negaba nada sin enfrentar las consecuencias. Por eso, a sus 6 años de edad, Tom aprendió que el poder lo era todo.

Obviamente, Tom intentaba defenderse de los ataques de Domer, pero era muy pequeño y no podía hacer mucho. Sin embargo, recordaba una ves en la que Domer lo estaba golpeando por haber tropesado con él en un pasillo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de cubrirse el rostro con sus pequeños brazos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello acabara, cuando de pronto una de las rocas que había a su lado se levantó y se estampó contra el puño de Domer evitando el proximo golpe que iba directo a sus costillas. Domer gritó de dolor, tenía rotos los huesos de la mano derecha y Tom no pudo más que mirar asombrado a las dos encargadas que caminaban hacia ellos. Una trató de ayudar a Tom mientras la otra reprendía a Domer y lo jalaba bruscamente de la mano izquierda mientras decía que no quedaba más remedio que llamar, otra ves, al doctor. Tanto las encargadas como la Sra. Cole siempre lucían molestas cuando alguien salía lo suficientemente mal herido como para que hubiera que llamar a un doctor, ya que tenían que gastar del poco dinero que donaban las instituciones religiosas.

Hasta el día de hoy Tom se pregunta que ocurrió ese día. No tiene ni la menor idea de que fue magia accidental lo que lo ayudó; su propia magia cumpliendo sus deseos. Pero lo que sí sabía era que él no era como los demás niños. No, él era especial.

Y allí estaba, mirando su pobre intento de venganza; el collar de Martin. Este brillaba en sus manos a causa de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta y se colaba por un hueco entre sus sábanas, cuando su puerta se abrió de pronto y una voz femenina e infantil lo sobresaltó.

-¡Tom! Ven rápido, ¡tienes que ayudarme! - casi le gritaba una de sus compañeras de orfanato, Avril. -Es Liz, ¡está sangrando! ¡Tiene un hoyo enorme! Anda por favor, que no encuentro a ninguna de las encargadas y la Sra. Cole no me quiere hacer caso. - decía la niña visiblemente preocupada.

Probablemente solo la hubiera ignorado si no hubiera escuchado las frases _'está sangrando'_ y _'un hoyo enorme'._ Pero esto parecía divertido.

-Esta bien. - dijo finalmente Tom con una mueca que se podría interpretar como una leve sonrisa.

Avril y Elizabeth (Liz), eran unas gemelitas de unos cinco años de edad. Tienen el cabello castaño lacio y los ojos verdes con un poco de marron alrededor de la pupila.

Avril guió a Tom hasta el pequeño cuarto que compartía con su gemela. En el marco de la puerta podían ver la pequeña silueta de Liz, acurrucada en una esquina, sollozando. Viendola más de cerca se podía intuir que no se había parado de allí en un buen rato. La pequeña, al sentir la precencia de alguien en su cuarto levantó su cabezita y Tom pudo notar lo despeinada y sucia que se veía, además de que tenía un poco de sangre seca en el rostro.

-¡Vayanse de aquí! No quiero que vean como me muero. - dijo Liz con su vocesita infantil cargada de tristeza.

-¡No, Liz! He traído a Tom. El nos ayudará. ¡Creo que a él le ha pasado antes y no ha muerto! - le dijo su hermana gemela, tratando de consolarla.

Ahora sí Tom estaba intrigado. ¿Que demonios le pasaba a la mocosa que ya le había pasado antes a él? No podía ver bien a Liz ya que estaba tirada en esa esquina con su cabello despeinado cubriendo gran parte de su visión.

-Ven Tom, mírala. Estoy segura de que sabes que hacer. -le dijo Avril apunto de llorar.

Tom se acercó a Liz y le dijo que levantara la cabeza. Sin embargo lo único que hizo la niña fue soltar un sollozo.

-Liz, por favor, deja que Tom te vea, por favor. - pequeñas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Avril.

Esta ves, Liz obedeció. levantó su cabeza con ojos llorosos y miró a Tom. Este no pudo encontrar nada malo con ella, exeptuando la sangre seca que no sabía de donde diablos venía. Entonces la chica abrió su boquita dejando ver un gran hoyo en su encía inferior.

-¡Miga'! Eg hoggible' Tom, ¡voy a mogig!' - dijo la niña con la boca abierta aún, y los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

Ya entendía porque la estúpida de la Sra. Cole no les hacía caso.

Un diente, eso era todo. Se le había caído un endemoniado diente.

_Malditas._

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Han conocido a varios personajes mios que se van a ir desarrollando a través de la historia. Ustedes me dicen que opinan y me animan a continuar.

Adios!

**-Fly From Death**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que de verdad importa

Dentro del Anima Crudelis.

**Aquí está el proximo cápitulo. :) Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Lo que de verdad importa.<p>

4, 3, 2, 1... listos o no, hayá voy! -gritó Paula, una niñita de ojos azules y rizos negros.

Estaban todos en el patio y Paula estaba jugando a las escondidas con un grupo que incluía a las gemelitas. (Liz por fin había comprendido que no estaba en peligro de muerte.)

Tom los miraba desde donde estaba, sentado en un banco, solo. Avril le había pedido que jugara con ellos, pero él se negó. Simplemente no sentía la necesidad de jugar como los otros niños lo hacían. El prefería hacer otras cosas, como leer. Pero desde que el despistado conserje, Bruce, se dió cuenta que sus libros estaban desapareciendo ya no los trajo más, y a Tom ya no le quedaba mucho que leer, exepto los mediocres libros del orfanato.

Tom guardaba cuidadosamente sus libros (o mejor dicho los libros de Bruce que sutilmente había tomado _prestados_) en el armario que compartía con Leni. Sin embargo, en una ocasión Leni le había pedido prestado uno, y Tom milagrosamente había accedido. El chico era educado, sin duda uno de los pocos que toleraba allí, sino el único. Leni era tres años mayor que él, y sin embargo nunca lo había tratado como basura, como hacía Domer.

El chico era el más grande allí después de Domer y, en vez de dedicarse a aprovecharse de los demás, hacía todo lo contrario. Parecía ser el único capaz de controlar los abusos de Domer. Y cuando no estaba poniendo a Domer en su lugar se aislaba de todos, incluso más que Tom, y a veces se desaparecía por horas y nadie sabía donde se encontraba. Un misterioso chico, sin duda.

-Niños, ¡los quiero adentro ahora mismo! -ni siquiera había notado a la encargada que había acabado de llegar, Velma, que también se ocupaba de las heridas menores de los niños. -En unas pocas horas vendrá una pareja y necesito que se preparen para recibirlos. Son unos señores muy respetables y quieren adoptar un niño ya que no tienen hijos propios. Todos adentro, ahora. -terminó de decir Velma con semblante serio.

Casi todos asintieron mientras corrian adentro animadamente.

-Señora Velma, ¿Avril y yo nunca nos vamos a separar, verdad? Es decir, si alguien quiere adoptarme a mí, también la adoptará a ella, ¿cierto?

Velma suspiró.

-No lo sé, Liz, no lo sé.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba nervioso. Trataba de no pensar en ello pero, cada ves que alguien venía al orfanato con la intención de adoptar un niño, él secretamente guardaba una esperanza de poder ser al que eligieran.

Muchas veces se había preguntado como sería tener una familia. Vivir en una acogedora casa, con tu propio cuarto, tu propia ropa y juguetes.. y alguien que se preocupe realmente por tí, alguien que te _quiera._

Pero pronto salía de su sueño intentando decirse a sí mismo que no necesitaba nada de eso, que no importaba si lo elegían a él o no, así dolía menos el rechazo.

A veces también pensaba en sus verdaderos padres. Lo único que sabía de su madre era que había muerto en este mismo orfanato, dándole a luz. Y de su padre no sabía absolutamente nada.

Siempre había tenido la fantasía de que su padre vendría a buscarlo algún día, que de un momento a otro entraría por la puerta buscando a su hijo. Que lo abrazaría y se lo llevaría de allí.

Hasta admitirlo en su mente era vergonzoso, pero esa era su fantasía favorita, y muchas veces la revivía antes de irse a dormir.

Trató de poner su mente en blanco y enterrar todo ese sentimentalismo en lo más profundo de su ser mientras tomaba el primer pantalón que veía a su alcance.

Tenía puesto el típico _uniforme _del orfanato. Camisa gris de botones, pantalón negro corto (un poco más arriba de la rodilla), medias largas y zapatos negros. Todos los niños de allí vestían así, con las niñas era igual exeptuando la falda/pantalón que usaban ellas. Rara ves se les proveía ropa nueva, y Tom trataba con mucho cuidado la poca que tenía.

Cuando hubo terminado de peinarse salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Súbitamente recordó que compartía el cuarto con Leni y que éste debería estar allí preparandose en estos momentos. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las desapariciones de su compañero. Los demás ni cuenta se daban ya que Leni era muy callado y no le hablaba a casi nadie; una de las razones por las que Tom lo toleraba. Tom tenía cierta curiosidad sobre dónde estaría Leni las horas que se desaparecía y qué estaría haciendo, pero nunca había sido alguien de preguntar abiertamente, le gustaba averiguar las cosas por otros medios.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde reunían a los niños cada ves que alguien con la intención de adoptar quería conocerlos. Con un suspiro abrió lentamente la puerta, sin darse cuenta que una cadenita dorada sobresalía por uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

Miraba receloso a su compañero de cuarto mientras éste hacía subir y bajar el yo-yo rojo en su mano.

-Jordan, ¿estás seguro que no lo has visto..? -preguntó Martin otra ves a su compañero. Este se limitó a ignorar al morenito, y siguió jugando con su yo-yo.

Ojos gris azulado recorrieron la habitación por quinta vez. Había perdido el collar que le había regalado su padre antes de morir. Había perdido la única prueba de que había tenido una familia antes de llegar a este miserable lugar; era su tesoro más preciado. Furiosamente dió otra patada a la mesita de noche.

_Recuerdo haberlo tenido puesto el día anterior, mientras miraba a Domer y sus chicos darle una paliza al pequeño Tom..._

Más valía que ninguno de esos niños apestosos lo hubiera robado. La astucia de Martin Baltor superaba fácilmente la fuerza física de Domer; sabía muy bien como vengarze cuando quería.

Una vez dentro de la habitación se encontró con la mayoría de los niños del orfanato sentados calladamente en sus respectivas sillas. La Sra. Cole hablaba ánimadamente con una pareja de señores. Rápidamente se sentó en su silla y se dedicó a estudiarlos.

Se podía deducir que estaban en sus tempranos 40. La señora era bajita, de piel oscura y su cabello negro le llegaba a la espalda baja. El hombre tenía la piel un poco mas clara que la de su mujer, y su pelo era castaño. Se veía que era gente decente, no ricos, pero decentes.

La Sra. Cole se giró para hablarles.

-Muy bien niños, quiero que conoscan a los señores Wood. Estoy segura que están _ansiosos _por presentarse. Porque no comenzamos contigo Liz, y así seguimos en orden hasta terminar en Nick. -dijo ella señalando con un dedo a Liz y después a Nick, que estaba en el otro extremo.

La niña se puso de pie para presentarse. Tenía una muñeca en las manos y la abrazaba fuertemente; visiblemente nerviosa.

-H-hola... Mucho gusto señores Wood, soy Elizabeth.

-El gusto es nuestro, querida. -dijo la mujer de tez oscura dulcemente.

En ese momento el ruido de la puerta abriendose los hizo a todos voltear. Entraron dos niños, uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabello negro y ojos_ gris azulado._

-Martin, Jordan.. llegan un _poquitín_ tarde. -dijo la Sra. Cole en un tono que pretendió fuera jocoso, pero algo en sus ojos prometía un buen sermón cuando acabara todo.

Jordan murmuró un 'ujum' mientras Martin decía:

-Disculpe Sra. Cole, fue mi culpa. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

-¡Pero que niño tan educado! -exclamó la Sra. Wood y se escuchó a su esposo estar de acuerdo, mientras Martin se sentaba en su respectiva silla al lado izquierdo de Tom.

-Oh, sí. El siempre ha sido así, todo un caballerito. -decía la Sra. Cole. -Bueno, prosigamos.

La siguiente en presentarse fue Avril, y le siguió Paula, Domer y 'sus chicos' Jordan y Ricky.

Era el turno de Tom.

Se puso de pie, preguntandose si los demás en la habitación podían oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

_Mierda. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Tom Riddle no se pone nervioso ante nadie. _

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle.

La mujer lo estudió un instante más de lo que había estudiado a los otros. Le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo:

-Es un placer, pequeño.

_Pequeño. _-pensó con disgusto.

Pero aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, esa cálida sonrisa hacía estragos en el corazón del _pequeño _Tom. Ni muerto, repito, ni muerto lo diría en voz alta, pero quería que esa mujer lo eligiera, aunque fuera una completa desconocida, esa sonrisa había sido el mejor gesto que había recibido en su vida. Y entonces ella estiró su brazo y le acarició el rostro... casi con cariño.

El Sr. Wood se acercó a su esposa y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Querida? -no tenía que formular la pregunta completa. Esta lo miró y ensanchó su sonrisa como toda respuesta.

Tom no podía creerlo. _¿Estaría pasando en verdad? ¿Me elegirán.. a mí?_

-Hey, un momento. ¡Mi cadena! -gritó Martin Baltor mientras de un tirón sacaba la cadenita que sobresalía fuera del bolsillo de Tom.

Tom miraba incrédulo la cadenita, con las inscripciones "M.B", en las manos de Martin. _¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidado y estúpido?_

-¡Es mi cadena Sra. Cole! ¡La cadena que no encontraba! La misma que me había regalado mi padre. ¡Tom me la robó!

Se oyeron murmullos en la habitación de parte de los demás niños y Domer estaba teniendo problemas para contener la risa. La Sra. Cole miraba a la pareja con los ojos bien abiertos mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca.

Tom podía sentir su cara ponerse roja de verguenza mientras trataba de inventar una explicación.

-Yo... yo no tenía idea de...

-¡MENTIRA! Estaba en tu bolsillo Tom, me la robaste. ¡Admitelo! -Martin parecía haber perdido su semblante astuto y seguro de sí mismo; cegado por la ira que le causaba saber que su preciada cadena había sido robada después de todo. Se paró frente a Tom y lo empujó fuertemente.

Estonces Tom levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la Sra. Wood y lo supo. Ahora de ninguna manera lo elegirían. Martin había mandado al diablo su oportunidad de tener una familia. La sonrisa cálida había cambiado a una expresión de total disgusto. La verguenza fue olvidada y pasó a ser remplazada por la ira. Alguien pagaría por ello. Y ese alguien se llamaba Martin Baltor.

Estaba perfectamente conciente de la ira que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. Estallaría si lo la descargaba pronto. Objetos a su alrededor volaban inexplicablemente, y la diminuta parte del cerebro de Tom que no estaba cegada por la rabia se preguntaba que demonios pasaba.

Todos en la habitación parecían estar extremadamente asombrados como para hacer otra cosa que quedarse viendo con la boca abierta. Pero esa expresión de asombro cambió rápidamente a una de pánico total cuando vieron una de las sillas volar en dirección a Martin, que estaba totalmente paralizado.

El Sr. Wood fue el primero en reaccionar, quitando a Martin del camino. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para quitarse del medio antes de que la silla se estampara contra la parte derecha de su cuerpo, dejandole bastantes moretones y un posible brazo fracturado.

Ante el primer intento fallido, Tom hizo volar un jarrón que había encima de la pequeña mesa, directo a la cabeza de Martin. Esta vez fue el mismo niño el que se quitó del camino.

¡YA BASTA! -se las arregló para gritar la Sra. Cole, dividida entre el enojo y el pánico.

Tom pareció despertar de su ataque de rabia, mirando incrédulo a su alrededor.

_¿Qué...? ¿Yo.. hize todo esto?_

Miró a Martin que jadeaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, vió las caras asustadas de los demás niños... y vió las expresiones de miedo y decepción que le dirigían los que hubieran sido sus futuros _padres._

-Aaauch.. ¿Qué diablos...? -comenzó a decir el hombre mientras poco a poco salía del shock, pero fué interrumpido por una preocupada Velma, que entró de momento a la habitación alegando haber sentido temblores.

Tom se dirigió hacia la puerta que Velma había dejado abierta. No soportaba estar ahí un minuto más, no soportaba como lo miraban, como si fuera un.. un _monstruo._

Pero justo antes de salir volteó por un glorioso momento su cabeza y vió con satisfacción como Domer era incapaz de controlar el miedo en sus facciones, mirandolo con la boca completamente abierta.

Oh sí... _Miedo._ No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso quería, quería que le _temieran. _Solo así se consigue el respeto, logrando que te teman. El poder, el poder es lo que _de verdad importa. _

La familia, los amigos.. todo importa una mierda. El amor es un sentimiento inútil que hay que ignorar, y si es posible, exterminar. El amor solo causa sufrimiento. El amor te limita, te hace débil.

Tom Marvolo Riddle nunca será débil_._

No, será temido. Sí.. todos me respetarán, me temerán.

_Nadie osará volver a ponerme una mano encima. Jamás._

* * *

><p>Si les gustó dejen un review. ^^<p>

Hasta la proxima!

**-Fly From Death**


End file.
